


[EC]The One and Only

by Suckbackintime



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: XFC原作向一发完，（鬼才看得出来的）Erik吃醋梗





	[EC]The One and Only

 

        Erik直到晚餐才出现，虽然餐桌上的谈话并未终止，但他走进餐厅的时候大家都有意识地安静了一点，看他绷着一副比平常还密不透风的脸沉默地拉开椅子坐下。只有Sean突兀地因为刚才Alex的笑话爆出一阵迟钝的笑声，叉子在盘子里刺耳地划拉着，还靠过去和Alex说话，Raven撇了他一眼，Sean浑然不觉。

 

        Charles永远是这种情况下最先开口的人，在往Raven的盘子里又强行扣了一勺豌豆之后（Raven表情厌恶：“别把我当小孩子Charles，我知道自己要吃什么。”），他轻咳一声：“你这一天都在做什么，Erik？自从早餐之后就没看见过你。”

 

        穿着高领的男人表情冷淡，格外严谨而精确地切着牛肉，仿佛置身于实验室内，刀下是一块需要精细切割的样本。沉默了至少三秒后他才给出一个简短的回答：“四处走走。”

 

          “一整天？”，Erik的僵硬语气让Charles忍不住想要多问。往常他们总会在下午碰面，不是有意的，但他们总能碰到，走廊或者小道上相视一笑，随后便默契地遗忘了手头上正在做的事，选择与对方分享接下来的时光。Erik性格孤僻，但Charles总能轻易加入他。一整天都看不见Erik或许对这宅子里的其他人来说十分寻常，只有Charles觉得不对，尽管以他的能力Charles可以轻而易举知道大宅里每个人的动向，但出于尊重和信任，Charles总是乐意给他的朋友们一片真正隐私的空间。Erik对他的追问沉默以对，Charles也就没再说什么。晚餐在诡异的气氛中结束，孩子们一个两个都迅速逃离了餐桌，Charles站到Erik身边，假装不经意地问：“来一局棋吗？”，Erik出乎寻常地凝视了他一秒，点头同意。他们俩在其他人偷偷摸摸的目送中上楼，无视了孩子们在他们俩消失在第一个拐角之后爆发出的刻意压抑的讨论声——Charles是真的没注意到，而Erik压根不在乎。

 

          “你们发现了吗，他们每个晚上都待在一起，我是说每、个、晚、上！”，Sean压低声音，语气神经兮兮。Alex摆出一副夸张的不可置信脸：“所以呢？这值得你这么惊讶吗？”，Sean以同样的震惊表情反问他：“难道我是唯一一个觉得他们之间不一般的人吗？”

 

          Raven看了眼八卦的男孩子们，难得没有对Sean的一惊一乍嗤之以鼻。她从一开始就注意到了，在没和Charles在一起的时候Erik总是不知所踪，而很长一段时间里她都对自家兄长贸然跳下海捞起的这个男人心存疑虑。Charles什么都好，就是有点傻——尽管他24岁就获得了牛津的教授职称，还会读心，但Raven长久以来都坚定不移认为自己才是兄妹二人中更加机灵那个，年幼时颠沛流离的生活赋予她Charles没有的敏锐直觉，而且事实上正是过于依赖能力让她亲爱的哥哥变得粗心大意。那个一片混乱的夜晚，Raven打量着救生艇上被迫披着橙色毯子的英俊男人，从他身上察觉到绝非善类的气息。事实上这太过明显，船上几乎所有人都暗自观察着Erik，心生警惕，胸存畏惧，那是一个面对突然从海里冒出来的不明人物的正常反应，只有Charles好像被泡坏了脑子一样热情地围着他转来转去，甚至还不知从哪里搞来一杯热巧克力塞进Erik手里。坐在角落里，还穿着潜水服的危险人物对着手里的马克杯露出了近乎茫然的神情，抬起头来和没来得及转开目光的Raven猝不及防交换了一个眼神，那一瞬间两个人奇异地取得了共鸣。

 

        他们还住在CIA时候总是步履匆匆，Charles好像是最忙的人，他跟政府的人开会，跟Moria碰头，跟Erik接触。Raven鲜少真正看见哥哥到底在忙什么，但他偶尔出现的时候总是和Erik一起。在试用了Hank造出来的那形似巨大高尔夫球的机器之后，Charles跑来敲她的房门，非常理所当然地告诉Raven自己要和Erik出门找其他变种人，让Raven好好照顾自己，不要喝酒，不要做未成年人不该做的事，不要试图溜出去玩。Raven早就习惯了Charles的唠唠叨叨，但同时感到有一点被背叛和被轻视——为什么是他和Erik去！她还以为自己才是Charles最好的朋友呢，他们什么时候变得这么熟了，难道自己的能力不足以让Charles相信她吗？Raven颇有些忿忿不平地关上房门，而Charles还以为她是在为不能出门玩生气，天啊。

 

        事情在在他们共同出门寻找了一趟变种人，CIA被毁，他们集体迁移到温彻斯特后变本加厉。她很少见到Erik，他像是大宅里的幽灵，总在意想不到的时刻出现在意想不到的地点。除了在健身的时候走进来教育她，以及神出鬼没打断她和Hank的约会，大部分时候Erik似乎不是自已一个人呆着就是和Charles一起。他还是孤僻又冷漠，似乎对周遭的一切都不感兴趣，但Raven惊讶地发现他会对Charles展露笑容，而且不带丝毫威胁或嘲讽，那个笑真心实意，几乎可以用温柔形容。好吧，Raven冷静地接受了，她以前也没见过Charles对谁那么上心，大概他们确实适合彼此，就算瞎子也看得出来。

 

        Erik挑了面对门口的椅子，Charles给他们一人倒了一杯威士忌。棋局一如往常，Erik的进攻迅猛而不失严谨，Charles牢牢守着己方阵营，偶尔趁机拿下对方的棋子。他们已经下了快半个小时还没说几句话。Charles就算在落于下风的时候也看上去很镇定，带着那股如影随形，凡事尽在掌握的气质，配合上流阶层的口音和彬彬有礼的谈吐，本该让Erik对这种风流贵公子不屑一顾。但Charles身上有种不一样的东西，甚至不止是他从一开始就对Erik超乎寻常热情——曾经Erik认为自己是个铁石心肠的人，但回过神来发现自己已经跟着Charles回到了CIA。我是为了Shaw的资料而来，Erik这么告诉自己，但他对此心知肚明，资料不能解释他对另一个男人一举一动的关注，也不能解释他对Charles自然而然的信任。事实上，他甚至愿意对自己承认，他喜欢Charles，不止一点点。在他们相识的第二天，他看见Charles轻佻而莽撞地道出了Hank隐藏了许久的身份，倒不是说他反对，任何变种人都不应该躲藏，但他确实对Charles这种天真的态度感到惊讶，这个人在前一天晚上用那种知晓一切的眼神看他，仿佛理解Erik所有的痛苦和愤怒，转眼又不可思议地幼稚；本该是个轻浮的人，却又在同一天晚上对他说我了解你的一切，站在夜晚的CIA门口，自信又笃定地邀请他共同领导一个新种族，就像是他已经知道Erik会留下来，然后他们会一起征服世界；你以为他所要的一切从来都如此唾手可得，他看起来那么胜券在握，但第二天见面时他惊喜地叫他Erik，像是讶异于一切确实如他所愿。

 

          如果说Erik只是为了Charles的请求而留下，那显然是不确切的。他无法孤身一人打败Shaw，就算可以势必也要付出极大代价，如果能够利用Charles的能力和政府的帮助自然一切事倍功半。但Charles，Erik心不在焉地摩挲一枚缴获的白棋，看年轻的教授在桌前沉吟，想起他们有过的对话。

 

        “这不只是你和Shaw之间的私仇，”，他们在林肯纪念堂前，看水面在夕阳下闪闪发光。“这是一个新种族，Erik，或许是有史以来的第一次，向全世界昭告它的存在。”

 

        “力量的展示很重要，你不能把一切都想得太轻松，Charles。”从什么时候起他开始叫Charles的名字？“我们将要取代他们，这点即使没有你的论文他们也迟早会意识到，他们不能阻挡进化，但谁能保证他们不会尽一切努力来延缓它的发生？一旦你向所有人自我介绍，就无异于站在枪口前。如果要做，就不能空手而去，将后背交给人类，因为我们生来就不一样。” 

          “这当然不会是件轻松的事，但我也相信这不是一场战争，”，Charles的语调安抚，放松地斜倚在台阶上，你会惊讶于他眼中的光芒，他看起来那么柔软，充满希望，同时具备不切实际和令人信服。“一切都是循序渐进的，还有那么多的人，他们甚至没发觉自己的天赋。你知道吗，我不停在想外面的那些人，我接触到的那些心灵，我能感觉到他们，他们的孤独，他们的希望，他们的理想，我告诉你，我们在做了不起的事，Erik，我们能帮助他们。”*

 

          一个多么荒谬而迷人的理想主义者。

 

          或许正因如此，Charles才会跃入黑暗的海面，才会发出邀请后又将选择权交回他手里，现在Erik知道Charles并非真的确定他会留下来，只是拥有希望。他想问，你是否意识到这能是多大的弱点？总是相信人们会选择最光明的路径，而现实如此残酷，他迟早会因为这点而遭受背叛，但Erik怀疑Charles就算知道也不会在乎这点，在真的受到伤害之前，劝告总是无用的。他们反复争辩，梦想着如何为自己的种族踏出一条可供通行的路径，他看着Charles训练那些孩子们，在Erik看来这只是皮毛，他们所掌握的与他曾经经历的比起来不值一提，但Charles用那种自信而耐心的教授腔调开口，似乎一切就真的如他所说的一样，不需要经历实验和折磨，从恐惧和愤怒中幸存，拥抱自我是如此轻而易举。年轻的教授称他们的能力为天赋，于是这就好像真的成了一份礼物。Charles和自己截然不同，天真，热情，顽皮，微笑时眼神生动活泼，下颌曲线在灯光下流畅柔和，而他或许为以上所有着迷，程度胜过对待朋友。

 

        Charles有些犹豫，不知道该不该借口玩笑指出Erik此刻的凝视让他有种异样感觉，像是被仔细由内而外检视，每个表情动作都被收入眼中。他想起Raven有时候会翻着白眼说他太过自恋，可能有一点，但Raven也不能否认他魅力过人——但这点自信在面对Erik的时候总是无影无踪。对面表情平静的男人有他之前不能想象的过去，并非可以轻易应付的对象。一个人从那样的经历中幸存下来，该有怎样的灵魂？Moira曾经在某次会面时警告他关于Erik的危险性，但这个不幸的幸存者、满怀怒火的纳粹猎人、激进的变种人权益者，同时也是那个清晨时分为Charles倒上一杯热茶、在Sean跌下去时同样会大笑、与他一起踏遍美国寻找同胞的人。Charles能感受到那股嗡嗡作响的热情，Sean第一次飞起来时他在Erik眼里看见同样的骄傲，他们就像在同一个家庭里，共同监护这一堆比他们小不了多少的年轻人，但又不只是家人。想到这里Charles几乎要脸红起来，有些不自在地侧过头去。他不会否认Erik对自己的吸引力，Erik是唯一一个靠近在Charles耳边说话时能让他心脏狂跳的同性，每个低沉而略带口音的单词都格外清晰，每次Erik把玩棋子，他都要提醒自己不能盯着对方纤长有力的手指太久——就像现在。Charles站起来去挑选另一瓶酒，同时礼貌而短暂地问Erik是否需要续杯，走向酒柜时他还是能感到Erik的目光粘在他后背，Charles努力说服自己那股从尾椎处一路蹿上来的兴奋感只是因为醉酒。

 

        “所以你一整天都跟Alex和Sean在一起。”，Erik的声音传来，Charles过了两秒才反应过来，大概他真的有点醉了，这一局估计会输。

 

        “嗯？是的。”

 

        “进展如何？”

 

        “不错，Sean还是需要相当的高度才能飞起来，但已经很熟练了，我们，我是说我和Hank希望能在他的控制能力上取得进展，更加精确一点，毕竟在战斗中我们不会有收拾呕吐物的时间。”，Charles对着酒杯笑了一下，想起白天好奇的Alex无视他的警告，在见识了Sean的最大功率后吐得奄奄一息，后悔不迭。“Alex在瞄准上需要再提高一些，能力和身体反应也还不够，但他很棒。”

 

        “你不觉得他们需要更快的进步吗，我们的时间不多，Shaw的手下经验丰富，更不用提他本人。”

 

        “收起你那套压力理论，Erik。Sean那次是意外，它确实奏效了，但万一他当时没能飞起来呢？本能是有用，但并非屡试不爽，人体是有限度的，你拥有操控磁场的能力，我会心灵感应，仅此而已，我们的生理构造与人类无异，一味依靠刺激说到底不会有好处。”

 

        “你当真没有考虑过，就算我们对付的了Shaw，但之后呢？人类呢？”

 

        Charles皱起眉头。

 

        “我不明白你为什么揪着人类不放，你也看到了Moira，她是站在我们这边的，我们是盟友。”

 

        “世界上没有永久的联盟。”

 

        “但我们有共同的敌人，至少就目前而言。Shaw，然后是俄国人。我们讨论过这个了。”

 

        “我们讨论过这个，而我认为你太过轻信。Moira没你想的那么可靠，Charles。”

 

        “我相信她。”，Charles放下酒瓶，回头看向Erik，“就如同我相信你。”

 

        “那么或许，”，Erik轻声说，“你也不该相信我。”

 

        Charles走上前去，把重新斟满的酒杯放回Erik手边，但没有离开。“那是什么意思。”

 

        “意思就是，我是个杀人犯，Charles”，Erik勾起一个略带嘲讽的微笑，“当然，我不认为自己有错，但你亲爱的MacTaggert小姐显然并非完全认同我，或许你也不应该。”

 

        Charles站在原地没动，很安静地看着他。“我知道你不是，我知道你和他们不一样。”

 

        “因为你太过相信别人，我说过了。”

 

        “不……不是因为这个。”Charles鲜少能有低头看Erik的机会，而从这个角度，Erik的眼睛美得无与伦比，在这么近的距离下可以清楚看见放大的瞳孔和近乎透明的虹膜。如今这双眼睛凝视着他，如同Charles是这片空间内唯一有意义的事物。于是Charles昏头昏脑，分不清有几成是酒精的作用，他倾身扶着Erik的肩膀，在英俊的指控者唇上留下一个吻。就在他打算后退之际。Erik扣上他的腰，几乎是半强迫地把他搂进怀里。这一吻结束时他们都气喘吁吁，Charles发现自己不知道什么时候跨坐到了Erik大腿上，所幸他还记得自己打算说什么，但Erik抢先开了口。

 

        “这就是你所说的原因？因为你……喜欢我？”，Erik的眼神里有故意的调情也有试探，一只手搭在Charles腰上，另一只手很有存在感地抚过Charles的下唇。

 

        “不，”Charles纠正他，“我知道你是更好的人，我不会爱上一个单纯的杀人犯。你是不一样的。”，他没错过当他说到“爱”时，Erik轻微瞪大的眼睛。像是一时不知该如何回应，Erik玩笑般岔开话题：“可你刚才还说你相信Moira就如同相信我，所以大概也没那么不一样。”Charles也笑起来，但动作温柔地抚上Erik略带胡茬的下巴。

 

        “没有别人了，”，他说话的时候眼波流转，不知道是因为酒意还是暖意，抑或别的什么，一点浅淡的红色浮在脸颊上，Erik看得入迷，情不自禁用手指轻轻擦过，看那一抹红痕被他晕得更开。“只有你一个。没有人能像你一样。”Charles的重量沉甸甸地压在腿上，Erik不知道自从母亲逝世后自己是否曾经拥抱过这么柔软的东西，这个人用坚定又温暖的眼神看他，于是Erik也深深看进他的眼底。

          

       没有第二个人能让他义无反顾跃入冰冷的海水，没有第二个人能把他从无尽的怒火中解救出来；没有别人能只听到名字就让他从心脏到手指都隐隐作痛，或者即使在二十年后回忆起来，笑容鲜明如同昨日。我不会为其它人落下同样的泪水，分离许久还是难以遗忘，你独一无二，绝无仅有。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> “我不停在想外面的那些人，我接触到的那些心灵，我能感觉到他们，他们的孤独，他们的希望，他们的理想，我告诉你，我们在做了不起的事，Erik，我们能帮助他们。”为XFC电影台词。


End file.
